


A Night of Mischief | MaskedChaos

by Semper_Demon



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Kink Shaming, Love/Hate, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Demon/pseuds/Semper_Demon
Summary: Anthony hates Ohm. Well, that's what he tells himself.---------A drunken adventure between a friend and I, and oh boy you're in for a ride.





	A Night of Mischief | MaskedChaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Sanity).



> So uh, sorry for not updating my stories in *checks last updated, sweats* almost a year. Oof. But if you want someone to blame, here's these lovely people that I chat and roleplay with everyday about the boys ^-^ check 'em out! 
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/invite/3DKQ819B5L
> 
> #ShamelessSelfPromo
> 
> Also! This is between two people (Myself included) so there may be differences in writing styles.

A Night of Mischief | Masked Chaos

Anthony pulled his semi into the lot behind the usual place they go to "hang out"—i.e. most of them getting black out drunk and fucking the shit out of each other. He dropped out the truck, muscles sore and body tired. He had 14 hours of body disposal and jeez was it strenuous. He sucked it up though, because he got paid good and as much as he hated to admit it, he mostly liked the people around him. Except Ohm, the psychopath. He mustered his remaining energy to walk across the lot to the main entrance, passed friends he kinda knew, to the inside. The harsh lights and sounds instantly giving him a headache. He approached the bar and gingerly took a seat, gesturing to get the bartenders attention. "Something that'll make me not feel like death, please. Pain is a bitch." He grumbled, and was rewarded with his magical cure. He took a small drink of the burning alcohol and sighed, relieved of extra stress. Until he saw the bunny man. "Hey, Ohmie, I know you get off on killing a shit ton of people, yeah, but do ya mind, I don't know, not slaughtering a fucking village everytime you leave the house?" He inquired with snark, fatigue and alcohol fogging his mind and making him far more vocal than he'd normally be.

Ohm chuckled taking a sip and leaning on his hand looking to Anthony. “Looks like you got here and you already sound drunk as fuck” he stated. “And for your information super Mario bro, I don’t slaughter villages. I slaughter bad people. But if there was a village of bad people, then I’d slaughter a village” he stated lifting his finger and letting the bartender know he wanted another drink.

"Mm nice, I come from the mother country so I'm a plumber." Anthony stuck his tongue out, taking a slightly less acidic drink of the random miracle thats making him feel more alive. "Have you ever stopped to think, I don't know, you're the bad guy?" He hummed, taking a good five seconds to blink and trying not to yawn. Jeez. "Its because of you, pretty boy, that I have to work long and harddddd." He slurred the last part, mostly from exhaustion. He almost nodded off before snapping awake again, glare re-hardening. "Hey, just keeping your jacking off to dead people at a minimum, aight? Try living a day in my shoes."

Ohm felt offended. “What is this fuckin nonsense you’re slurring? You’re so lucky you’re drunk.” He stayed taking another shot. “I’m not a bad guy and jacking off to dead people is just disgusting” he stated. “Okay you’re wasted” he said as he looked at the state of the other. “Choose. Home or with the team?”

"I am not-!" Anthony started to yell, cutting himself off with an aware, embarrassed flush of his cheeks. He must remain calm and collected in public, which he was currently failing at. Fuck. "I, am not, wasted." He took small, quiet pauses, but the way his eyes dilated and the redness flushed all over his face and neck said otherwise. He pressed his lips into a thin line, his brain taking a moment to process what the bastard in front of him said. "Uhh." He trailed, lazily moving his head to view the others. The noise was too much and his head was pounding. "Home." He declared, stumbling to his feet, far too tired and out of it to stand properly. "I can do it myself." He tried to glare but fell flat, setting his drink down and trying to head towards the door, having to hold onto the backs of chairs from the tables that held patrons. "Fuck." He muttered in exasperation, willing with all he could for the energy to push himself forward—which he did, only to land at the exit against the wall, unable to do anything but slide down and sit, placing his head in his hands. He pressed harshly against his forehead and eyes, a small groan escaping his parted lips before he could stop it. The pounding in his head was nauseating and caused him to rest.

Ryan chuckled before swiftly moving off the stool. He texted delirious that he’d be back after taking Anthony home. “Yes you’re completely wasted” Ohm stated slipping under the Italians arm to guide him to his truck. “Let me take you home”

Anthony allowed Ohmwrecker to practically carry him. He told himself that he could it on his own and that he only let the other do this to make him happy—sure, that's it. Not that he physically can't walk. But that he was being "nice". But he couldn't help but cling on like his life depended on it, hugging on to the shorter male but still stumbling with his footing and grip. "I'm okay. I'm good, no need." He tried with a not convincing smile. "I can get myself home just fine." He fell flat on the last words, his exhaustion catching up to him quicker than he could say Penne Alla Vodka. "Okay, maybe I'm not fine." He admitted when his world swirled, struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open. "Maybe you're not too bad." He also admitted, but he'll never say it to anyone, and probably deny it if Ryan brought it up. "Ryan. Rolls off the tongue." He never called Ohm Ryan, he absolutely refused to, but he was curious like a small, innocent child. Oblivious to the world around him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle. “ Anthony you are such an asshole when you’re drunk but you can pass for cute dork as well. Have you never said my name before?” He asked as he unlocked the truck with his extra hand and guided Chilled Into the passenger seat.

Anthony flopped backwards into his seat, a satisfied smile on his face at being in a comfy position. So much so, he almost leaned out of the truck, catching himself on Ryan and a totally manly yelp. "I'm always an asshole," he blanched, pushing himself back into the truck, "no no, not asshole." He was frustrated, his brain not working properly. "I'm always cute." He tried again, fumbling with the seat belt before huffing and giving up. "And no, I haven't. Because you're a jerk." He explain like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ryan sighed. “How am I a jerk?” He asked gently pushing Anthony to sit up straight before reaching over the other two buckle his seatbelt. “ I am helping you so I don’t understand how I could be a jerk. What did I do to make me a jerk?” He asked when the seatbelt was buckled.

"Uh." Anthony blanked. He was helping him. And he wasn't being mean. Why did he think Ryan was a jerk? "I-I." He furrowed his eyebrows in as much force as he could to think of something. Then he realized it. "You're not." He sighed insecurely. "I just, I don't know. You're better than me and I don't like that." He confessed in a shy tone, flushing even more red and looking away from the helpful guy.

Ryan chuckled and put a hand on Anthony’s leg as he looked up to the drunk guy. “I’m not better than you Chilled. I could never be. If anything you’re better than me. Funny, smart, handsome. Buuuuut you probably won’t remember this tomorrow so I’m not going to list it all” he stated and patted Anthony’s leg before closing the door and moving to the drivers seat.

Anthony rolled his gaze over at the drivers side, watching half aware as Ryan entered. It was weird and he didn't like it. For over a year he hated his guts but now it was reversed by a single drunken moment. "I uh. Wow." He couldn't properly formulate words. But his mind did pick up on something the older said. "You think I'm handsome?" He smirked as best as he could, giddy with pride.

“Well yea~ you remind me of Mario” Ryan teased sticking his tongue out. “If you need to puke, let me know beforehand so I can pull over. Don’t wanna spend my time cleaning your vomit out of the floor and seats” he giggled before starting up the truck and pulling out of the driveway.

"I'm not gonna puke." Anthony hiccuped with an offended look. As if he's do that! Well, he wouldn't be able to control it, but still. He was lucidly aware that he was gripping the seat so hard that his knuckles were white, keeping him from lurching forward. "Fuck." He muttered, numbly letting go and relaxing his hands as he thumped back in the seat. "So you're not into dead people, but you like culturally appropriated video game characters?" He asked with a very confused and somewhat scared expression. He couldn't tell which was worse. At the least the dead people are real. Uh. "Ry you're weird." He spoke bluntly.

Ryan giggled. “Nuuuu. I just said you’re like Mario because you’re an Italian man capable of getting all the princesses” he stated pulling up to a stop light and looking over. I am very much attracted to the real living being. Geez how much did you drink?” He laughed.

"Uhhh..." Anthony started to count on his fingers, feeling disoriented and shaky so he curled his hand and placed it in his lap. "I don't know." He admitted with a shrug, flinching at the abrasive light and looked over at Ryan to see him staring. "Well we all have weird kinks so I'm not judging...well yeah I am but I'm not gonna tell you I am." He reasoned. "Also, maybe I don't want the princess. Princesses suck and are too high maintenance. 'these are my ballroom shoes not my dinner shoes', or 'My dress is missing a single pearl, throw it away'. No Ry, I don't like that." He huffed with a slightly frustrated look in his eyes. It was too much for his muddled brain to handle, but his headache was gone so that was a plus side to this whole ordeal.

Ohm grinned before looking to the road as the light turned green. “That is not my kink I promise. I have different ones in mind. I’m not gunna tell you though 'cause you’re like the kink shame king.” He stated turning at the corner of the street. “If princesses aren’t your thing then what is?” He asked.

"Oh, so you are a kinky fucker, just not a necrophiliac. Good to know." Anthony made a 'mm' sound, and he gave a guilty smirk. "Mm, maybe you're right, maybe you're not. I'll admit it, I'm into somethings too, so I can't judge too harshly." He defended himself artificially, but took a pause. "Okay, maybe there are somethings I hate—like shit and piss, that's gross, but I can be open." At Ryan's second inquiry he took a longer pause, staring outside the window, making a 'hmm' noise and smiled. "Alright, hear me out pretty boy, its fifty-fifty. I either like the super submissive, twink types—smart, sweet, ya know the ones. But on the other hand, there are some guys mmm. Super dominant, rough around the edges, attractive, assertive, brilliant and tough at the same time. It's hard to resist..." His drunken self almost awakened his little friend at the train of thought. He daydreamed a bit before blinking, olive skin flushed scarlet and face devoid of any readable expressions except for flustered embarrassment. "So um, whats your thing?"

“Since you probably won’t remember this, I’ll name a few. Hopefully telling you won’t bite me in the ass in the future” Ohm started. “I too aren’t really into that shit n piss stuff. Sooooo ummm to start off, I’m never really submissive. I think the only person who would top be is Luke. Not saying that I want to be topped by him or not...” he explained. “As for kinks hmmmmm....” he thought. “I would say I’m a more daddy kink and pet play kinda guy. Maybe even some Master kink and BDSM shit if I wanna get really freaky~” Ohm giggled. “Yea so as you could tell, I like being the dominant one. Just having someone under me screaming my name in pleasure. Having them beg for more and submit to me while looking so vulnerable and needy is just a huge turn on” he stated before shaking his head. “WELLLLLLLL kinda got carried away there let’s just pretend you didn’t hear shit.” He giggled nervously.

Anthony's jaw dropped, surprise lit up his eyes. "No fucking way...you're not weird at all." He whispered, staring at Ryan. "Man, that's fucking hot." He slumped back in his seat, and suddenly a funny feeling bubbled in his stomach. "Hey, uh, can you pull over for a second?" He mumbled, face twinging with pain. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He doubled over on the seat, trying hard not to yack all over the truck's floor.

Ryan panicked and quickly but safely pulled over rushing out of the truck to Anthony’s side to belt the other out. “Come on” he stated taking the other’s seat belt off and guiding the taller to the trash nearby.

Anthony rolled out, stumbling and holding into Ryan for dear life as he threw up into the trashcan, keeling over and nearly slipping. "Fuck, I'm good....I'm good..." He panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Shakingly, he used the other like a crutch to push himself back into the truck, resting his head against the seat and letting his eyes slip closed. "I'm okay." He muttered.

Ohm walked over and stood beside the other worriedly. “You sure you’re good? Let’s take a little break from driving and just let you get some air for now.” He stated. “I think there’s a case of water bottles in the back. I’ll go get you one” he stated hopping in the trunk taking a bottle of water then going back to Anthony and handing it over. “Have some”

Anthony took the water with a grateful look in his eyes, though he wouldn't say it out loud. He almost spilt the water all over himself but luckily wasn't so bad as to miss completely, gulping down the cold liquid. He pulled away panting and out of breath, but already he started to feel better. "Thank you." He mumbled, not looking at Ryan. But as that cloud cleared in his mind, his mind churned and kept those memories safe. And he hated that science worked that way because that means he'll feel awkward because he's gonna try to be mad and it's not gonna work. Fuck.

Ryan smiled and leaned on the truck. “No problem Anthony~” he replied and took a deep breath looking up at the sky. “Feels nice out here~” he stated not specifically to Anthony. He just said it as if he’s speaking out his thoughts

Anthony nodded, then realized that Ryan didn't see him and he felt like an idiot. "Yeah, it's nice." He agreed, taking a deep breath and basking in the cool, night air, feeling amazing against his sweaty and burning skin, and clearing his head. "Hey Ryan, I may not remember this in the morning, so...thank you, and I'm sorry I act like such an asshole. You're a good guy." He apologized with a small, shy voice. It was very unlike him to be personal with anyone at work, let alone in general, but moreso with Ohmfuckingwrecker of all people.

Ryan turned and faced Anthony grinning. “Even if you don’t remember, imma always tease you about it~ the Chilled Chaos called himself an asshole and thanked me! Woot woot this calls for a celebration” he joked. “Despite our differences, we technically work together so it’s not that bad to get along~” he stated happily and patted Anthony’s thigh. “Ready to continue our journey? Our destination isn’t that far from here”

Anthony rolled his eyes but laughed in hysterics. "Ah sure, go ahead but I'll deny it." He grinned, as if they were old friends. Friends. Huh, he liked that. "Yeah, I am. Uh, little help?" He motioned to the seatbelt. He wasn't sober, after all. "And hey, I guess you give me a job so yeah."

Ohm chuckled. “Deny all you want, deep inside you’ll know it’s true” he teased more then took the seatbelt, pulling at it before hovering over Anthony to clip it. Unfortunately it did not clip first time around making ohm sigh a bit “Sorry, I don’t know why it’s not clicking” he apologized for the random position.

Anthony huffed, trying to distract himself, and squirmed in discomfort at Ryan's closeness. "It's uh, okay. Not your fault." He turned his head out towards the outside, watching the stars with a glazed look. "Beautiful." He hummed, lurching forward and almost falling on Ryan. "Oh yeah, forgot you were there for sec-" he mumbled, cutting off at the end, eyes closing and maybe a tiny bit of drool leaking onto Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan began laughing quietly and finally clipped the seatbelt before shifting Anthony so the other was comfortably leaning back in the passenger seat. “Dork got drool on me” he told himself before grabbing a napkin in the glove compartment to wipe his shoulder. He smiled to the other then closed the door and hurried over to the drivers seat. “Wasted I swear” he said and continued the drive which wasn’t longer than 5 mins. He parked the car and once again went to Anthony’s side. “Yo we here~ “ he stated nudging the other.

Anthony was slow to open his eyes, having almost fell asleep. "Hey...how do you know where I live?" He asked curiously, slurring his words. He did get out, nearly toppling Ryan as he practically fell. He managed to stay on his feet however, leaning against the truck panting for energy that wasn't there. "Help." He limply lifted his arms, fishing his house keys out and whacking them at the other. "Ry 'm toooooo tired."

Ryan sighed and snatched the keys before carrying the taller man bridal style. “I did some research before our little outing so I know where to drop off you drunk mofos” he giggled and fumbled with the keys a bit before finally putting it in to unlock the door. He walked in and shut the door with his foot. “Where’s your bedroom sleepyhead?” He questioned.

Anthony squealed and held on for life. "What the hell, are you even a human?" He was surprised and his doe eyes were widened. "Uh, first room on the right." He mumbled lazily pointing and letting his drowsy head fall onto Ryan's shoulder sleepily. He was so far gone. Too tired. To lazy. Too out of it to complain or heckle.

Ryan grinned before walking into Anthony’s room and placing the other on the bed. “Need anything before I go? Water? Medicine? Trash can? Vibrators? Dildos? Fifty shades of grey on DVD?” He questioned sitting on the side of the bed.

Anthony shifted on the bed, managing to peel off his jeans and shirt before sliding under the covers. "Just bring me all of it." He sighed, eyes closed before abruptly snapping them back open. "Hey, no, I'm not gonna masturbate ya nasty." He tried to glare at the other.

“Suuuure you’re not~ I can find the water and trash but where are the medicine, vibrators, dildos , and movies?” Ryan asked playfully before standing up and picking up Anthony’s clothes like a mother because that boy just stripped and left his clothes everywhere.  
"Medicine is in the bathroom sink cabinet, vibrators and dildos I'm not telling you, and I don't own the 50 shades series but I have movies over there." Anthony pointed to the entertainment center with drawers and a TV on top. His drawers were full of all different types of movies and TV shows, ranging from The Godfather to Bojack Horseman. He let out a girlish giggle at Ryan's actions—finding it utterly amusing. "I'm not a kid Ry, just because I'm like, almost a decade younger than you doesn't mean shit." He complained. "But uh, thanks." He turned his attention to the wall opposite of Ryan.

“So you admit you have vibrators and dildos~ just won’t tell me where.” Ryan teased with a giggle before he grinned. “No problem Chilly Willy~” he stated and went to grab all the supplies. Bringing in the water and medicine first, he put it on the bed side table before moving to find a movie cause yea.

Anthony sputtered for words, settling for taking a drink of water as he glared heatless at Ryan, beat red from slight embarrassment. He set the water down on the side table, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Shut up, I'm sure you have hobbies too.... Daddy." he added with a snide tone, calling Ryan out for his kinks. "You can't make fun of mine." He huffed with a roll of his eyes. 'Wait, this is just digging my hole deeper' thought, blanching. "I mean, I don't own any of those." 

Ohm raised an eyebrow. “You just said you do have those but just won’t tell me where you kinky boy~” he teased chuckling. He bit his lip and glanced to Anthony. “I’m not one to take advantage of a drunk but if you kept tempting me and seducing me with nicknames like those, you’ll leave me no choice” he said playfully before looking back into the drawer for a good movie but he indecisive as fuck.

Anthony fell off the bed with a thud, cursing under his breath. "You're an ass, Ryan." He complained, rubbing his knees that hit harshly against the bedframe. He went to stand hitting his head on the bedside table. "Fuck." He whimpered, and shakily laid back in bed, rubbing the back of his head. "You can't just say that in front of someone." He huffed, sneaking under that blanket to cover his flushed face. "God, as if I'd let you—" he paused and stuttered a bit before not continuing his train of thought. "Nevermind. Just, uh, pick something." He bit his lip and peaked his head back out from under the blanket. "It sounds like Daddy doesn't like being messed with." He teased. It was funny to him because one word could get him so riled up. It was alluring in many ways.

Ohm was about to help the other but saw the taller climb back in bed. “Such a dork” he chuckled quietly as he put in wreck it Ralph because that’s the only movie that comes to mind right now. He heard the nickname once more and walked over to Anthony with a smirk on his face. He sat beside the other and pulled the blanket away from his face. “Are you trying to seduce me Anthony? I already warned you didn’t I?”

Anthony gave Ryan a look of surprise and something else hidden beneath the surface. "Uh, what? I don't know what you're talking about." He denied, trying to pull the blanket out of the assassin's grip but huffed and gave up when he couldn't, settling to roll over onto his side—facing away from him. "All I know is that Daddy doesn't have good tastes in movies." He snides, paying attention to the movie on the screen, and trying to ignore the man on the bed next to him, even though he periodically sent over glances with unknown emotions radiating throughout them. 'Jesus Christ this guy is kinda, uh...' he thought and didn't like the words popping up in his mind, scowling at his minds betrayal.

Ryan grinned mischievously before pulling Chilled over and straddling the taller pinning his hands above his head. “You did it again Anthony” he smirked leaning close to his face. “What are you trying to suggest to me hmm?” He asked huskily. “I told you what that nick name does to me right~ and I warned you the possibilities that could happen but you still decide to test me and insult my movie taste. Hmmmm what am I gonna do with you” he giggled evilly.

Although completely out of it, Anthony had seen enough porn to recognize that look. Ryan's grip on his wrists were strong, and he could feel the graze of his stubble and warm breath against his face. "Uh, I uh." He had nothing, he could only stare, shocked, into Ryan's eyes. "Ry, you have terrible movie taste, me calling you Daddy has nothing to do with it." He defended, but he couldn't help the squirming of his lower half where the assassin sat on him. "Too hot." He complained, setting his eyes in a low glare that wasn't aggressive, but was challenging. "What are you gonna do, Daddy?" He raised an eyebrow and oak eyes were filled with a feisty heat to them. He moved his head to the side, trying to ignore the man on him and watch the shitty movie. 

Ohm looked from Anthony’s eyes to his lips before shaking the thoughts and getting off the other and just sitting beside him. “I’m not gonna do anything...” he stated and sighed. “You’re drunk. I’m not gonna do anything. A real man doesn’t take advantage of drunk people. It’s called class. Plus I’m pretty sure your sober self wouldn’t like me all up in that ass.” He said running a hand through his amazing hair. “Plus, gotta take me on a date first hun” he giggled watching the shitty movie. 

Anthony rolled over to look at Ryan. "Huh, didn't know that Daddy was a gentleman. The more you know." He hummed with an amused expression, sarcasm leaking. "As if. Your ass probably is into eating shitty cheeses while watching terrible porn poorly disguised as 'movie'" he mocked, coughing '50 shades' under his breath with a huge grin, as if the moment before never happened. "Hmm, true. But sober self doesn't want to admit you're fucking hot so no doubt he'll hate it." He giggled, pulling the blanket over his head again to 'hide', so to speak.

“You wasted bastard.” Ryan chuckled pulling Anthony’s leg to turn the taller. He shifted and went between Anthony’s legs before hovering over him once again. “Call me daddy one more time and I’m not going to be classy anymore” he threatened with a cheeky ass grin as he grinded on the other. He bit his lip staring into the taller’s eyes.

Anthony let out a yelp at being jostled around which turned into a breathy keen. His eyes were wide, staring up at the other, with an innocent lilt to them. "Ryan, shit. You bastard." He panted, lowering his eyelids to barely see him through his eyelashes. "Maybe I don't want Daddy to be classy." He countered, moving his shaky hands to loop around his neck in a drunken haze.

“You wanted me to snap this entire time didn’t you kinky little fuck” Ryan stated letting his hand slip into the others undershirt. I’ll make you scream daddy all night” he said before pushing his lips against the others and tasting the acid of the alcohol the other consumed.

Anthony made muffled noises, staring at Ryan before he practically melted into the sheets, eyes fluttering shut as he reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically. His hands, once loose around the assassin's neck, moved up and down all over his sculpted back—feeling him through the shirt. He settled with one hand on his shoulder blade and the other tangled in his locks, threading and pulling. He was antsy and loving the taste of the slight mint he got from Ryan.

Ohms eyes fluttered close as he tilted his head slightly to deepen their kiss. His pants growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. Feeling Anthony pull on his hair aroused him more than it should. Maybe he was a bit tipsy. He dunno. Be pulled away slightly and rested his forehead on the other’s to take a breather and to make sure the other was okay with this. “Are you surely sure you’re okay with this?”

"Yeah, I'm sure." Anthony moved his hand in Ryan's hair down to his neck, pulling him closer down past his face so the drunken Italian could whisper in his ear. "Fuck me, you asshole." He nearly whined with antsiness prevalent in his tone, nearly drooling. His fingers dug in slightly as he pressed himself up against Ryan and gave a needy kiss as if he couldn't help himself. "Daddy please."

Ryan smirked when the other begged. “If you say so~” He unwrapped Anthony’s arms that were around him and sat up to strip off his shirt revealing his nice ass muscular torso decorated in small but healing bruises, cuts, and scars from his work. He leaned back down to capture Anthony’s lips once more then pulled away and moved down. He lifted the others shirt and kissed his belly before slowly but surly stripping Anthony of his bottoms. He smirked. “Someone is a bit excited.” He stated as he began to slowly rub the Italians shaft. 

Anthony gasped and let out a high whine, hands scrambling for something to hold onto. Fuck, Ryan was so attractive. The scars, the bruises, the pure muscle—it made him hot all over. He gasped and curled in a bit when the slightly scruffed face kiss his sensitive stomach, and he almost lost it when that calloused, once caring hand, turned raunchy and touched his hardening erection. "Please." His mouth spoke before his cloudy brain could process it—eyelids heavy but he stared down at him with a pleading, lustful look. His mouth couldn't close—dropped open releasing heavy breaths and pants, tiny gasps and other unidentifiable noises escaping without him trying. 

Ryan giggled and kissed the side of Anthony’s hardened member. “So needy~” he teased before flipping the other onto his knees. He groped chilled’s ass before spreading them cheeks and doing what he’s meant to do. Eat Ass.

"I'm not needy!" Anthony complained, but nearly squeaked when he received the rough treatment, scrambling to his hands and knees like Ryan positioned him in. He felt those large man hands on his naked ass, a bit of nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach "Ry, er, Daddy what are you—" he was cut off by a surprised, drawn gutteral moan at the feeling of Ryan's velvet tongue at his most intimate place. He was left reeling, falling down to forearms and knees as the onslaught continued, toes curling and fingers pressing deep into the mattress below them. His erection was fully hard and aching as every movement of the muscle sent shivers and pleasure up his spine.

Ryan smirked and rimmed the sacred hole that is Anthony’s ass. “Call me daddy again Chilled” he commanded and began to tease the hole with his finger. “And beg me to fuck you good” he said smacking the others ass cheeks before biting them. Not too hard but not too soft. Ohm was always sucker for the daddy kink. Treating his submissive like the needy babies they are. Having them know he’s in charge and whatever he says, goes. He pulled away and grinned at the tiny bit marks before licking them while occasionally slipping his finger into the Italians tight ass.

Anthony choked back a crooked moan, settling for a whine of want and neediness. He almost fell at the sudden bites he was receiving, mewling in slight pain. He gave a slight grimace as a twinge of discomfort ran up his spine from the sudden insertion of Ryan's thick finger. "Fuck, I-" he cut himself off with a slew of needy noises and sounds as he panted. He had only masturbated with toys before, not having done so in a month due to work, but he's never had an actual human male see the darkest side of his needs and wants. He was practically a virgin of sorts, but it was his own fault. He pushed away people and claimed in his mind that they weren't good enough. Now, in his drunken splendor, his muddled mind focused on pleasing Ryan and being good, but also that he needed this in his life. "Da-, Daddy, please," he started in a high keen, an octave higher than his normal voice, "I need it so badly, I've been good, please fuck me. Please please please." He begged, letting his head fall to the sheets, arching his back to push his hips and ass closer to Ryan.

Ryan’s dick throbbed in excitement hearing such slutty moans come from the Italian guy. He never thought Anthony could be so needy. They were never really THIS close before. They’d only occasionally see each other but that’s if Ohm stayed after an assassination. Ohm would kill and Anthony would come in moments after to do a clean up or the area. He brought his fingers to his mouth for a little licky licky sucky sucky before pushing it into Anthony’s needy hole. “oh my~ you’re so tight~” he stated when his finger was enveloped by Anthony’s ass tightly. Ryan didn’t even hesitate to push another finger in. “You doing okay?” He asked and kissed the booty in front of him. “I thought you masturbated with toys? Why do you feel like you’ve never put anything in here?” He asked pushing in until he was knuckle deep.

Anthony fisted the sheets tightly, body quaking under the pleasure that started to spark. "I'm okay." He gasped, as a second finger was pressed roughly into him, causing him to release a slutty whimper. "It-Its been a while," he took a moment, trying to accommodate the sudden intrusion, "I've been too busy. And there's a difference between toys and you, Ry- Daddy." He tried to spit in a feisty tone, but was cut short by a long inhale of pleasure that had his legs shaking and his cock drooling all over his sheets. "Please." He begged, but his couldn't tell for what. For Ryan to slow down, go faster, to punish him, to fuck him, to own him, whatever it was he wanted it.

Ohm pulled his fingers out from the other and gave the other's hole one last lick before stripping from his bottoms. He took the condom package from his wallet, ripped it open with his teeth, then rolled it onto his erection. He then wasted no time to get in position, his tip poking at Anthony’s needy hole. Eyes were full of lust he bit his lip and pushed inside until he was balls deep. He moaned and pleasure feeling his cock being clenched by the tight walls of the others ass. “If I knew it felt this good being inside you, I would have fucked you sooner” he stated. he paused for the other to adjust to his big limp size and for Ryan to bask in the feeling of having his dick lodged into his friend.

Anthony let out a pained, pleasured moan, scrambling for something to hold onto as his eyes squeezed shut and he felt his lower section split open. Ryan's cock was far larger, length and width wise, than his biggest toy. That combined with his lack of "playing" recently made him feel so full to the brim. He desperately tried to relax, silently appreciating Ryan for waiting by squeezing down on that hot rod inside him. He let a raunchy moan at the older's words and gasped. Fuck, who knew that they could be this intimate? "I, I'm okay. You can continue Daddy." He spoke when his body finally relaxed, ceasing in his shaking and readjusting. He opened his eyes, turning his head back to look at Ryan, eyes blown with lust and a perverted innocence. "Thank you." 

Ryan swear he could cum just by the look Chilled gave him but luckily he didn’t. “I’m going to move.” He stated, pulling out slowly and pushing back in just as slow, creating a pleasurable rhythm. “Such a good boy~ taking my cock like a champ” he praised as he groped the other’s ass.

Anthony's face went back to the sheets—unable to stare at Ryan after the compliment, which made him feel warmth bloom and pleasure spiking, moaning on the spot. He wanted to be good. At first, the discomfort was still lingering, but after a moment or two, the pleasure began to build, and he began to spread his legs more and push back to meet Ryan's slow rhythm. It felt good, really good. "'M a good boy for Daddy. He repeated, gasping out. He froze, mouth agape to let out a long, high moan as the other found that spot. "Please, I'm ready." He begged, wanted to feel that burst of ecstasy again.

Ohms breathing became erratic. The plea he got from the other sparked the lust he had for the Italian. His thrusts moved faster making sure each time he penetrated hard so that Anthony feels all 9.5 inches of his dick to the base. He spread Chilled’s ass cheeks to watch his cock disappear into the other. He groaned in pleasure. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other didn’t help his arousal at all. It made him more horny by the second. “Holy fuck you feel so good~” he moaned and leaned over to start kissing and sucking on Anthony’s neck.

Anthony let out a loud, needy keen—surely waking the neighbors. The hot feeling of Ryan's dick slamming into him propelled him forward and he loved it. The sheer size and force was enough to have him drooling incoherently—he couldn't begin to imagine life with this kind of pleasure. He let out an onslaught of mewls and moans—curses being strewn about. "Fuck, Daddy it's so big." He cried reaching a hand back to pull Ryan's head up, turning his own to attack his mouth with his own, trying to subconsciously show his appreciation and affection. He loved every second of it, molding into that muscular man's stomach and pushing against his harsh thrust with eagerness.

Ryan kissed back just as needy. His ego skyrocketed at Chilled’s comment of his dick. An arm snaked it’s way around Chilled's stomach to pull him into each and every thrust. He pulled from the kiss slightly to breathe and to look into the others eyes. “You’re such a cock slut baby~” he whispered seductively and licked Anthony’s lips before attaching their lips once more. He felt pure bliss with each snap of his hips. Each time angling differently in hopes of finding that one spot that would make Anthony scream.

Anthony whined when Ryan disconnected their mouths, but let out a muffled moan at the name—being humiliated was one of his kinks, but the other didn't know that and it was gonna stay that way. He felt complete when they reconnected their sloppy lips, "Dad-mmmfph." His moans and whines were cut off by the tongue in his mouth—which he happily sucked on. His body from the waist down was jostled, but he almost purred when that strong arm came over across his just. 'Fuck oh fuck.' He thought, letting out and ungodly scream of pure ecstasy and lust at a certain snap of his hips, causing his head to roll forward, away from Ryan. His exclamation muted into a quiet moan of 'Daddy', shaking. "Please please please, more." He emphasized, pushing his hips in hopes that Ry would find the spot that made his toes curl and spine bend.

Ryan smirked in satisfaction when the other screamed out loud. He went back up on his knees then gripped the others hips as he thrusted. He snapped his hind harder and faster while angling at that one spot Anthony seemed to love so much. “So fuckin needy” he growled in pleasure when really the friction of the others ass on his dick felt so good he was the needy one who wanted more so he could bust a nut ;3 “scream for me baby~ scream like a little whore for daddy” he purred and smacked Anthony’s ass.

"Nng, Daddy!" He screamed again, mouth gaping wide from the continuous onslaught of pleasure to the special spot that not even he could find before. His body collapsed back into the sheets again after Ry, his support, moved—causing his legs to be the only thing off the bed, which allowed Ryan to push deeper. "I'm you whore! I'm Daddy's little, needy whore!" He screamed out until his lungs and throat couldn't produce any noises—voice broken and he could only let out the feeblest of moans and whines, jumping and harshly gasping when Ryan spanked him. That was another thing he liked. "Do it again, please Daddy." He pleaded in a small voice, swallowing harshly to wet his throat. He was so sure that his neighbors could hear him, which only made him impossibly more turned on. He was so close, so so close to feeling his physical and mental self disconnecting and feeling the purest form of ecstasy he's ever experienced. He was spasming and shaking and quaking with the need and want he had deep in his gut and heart. He was desperate for this, and had a feeling that life would be better once it unfortunately ended.

Ohm grinned mischievously. “Oh I love when you scream for me~ such a good boy” he stated spanking Anthony a couple times more as he thrusted in repeatedly. “Mmmm you’re gonna make daddy cum soon” he moaned as he hugged Anthony’s mid and used one hand to play with the Italians neglected cock. Feeling the precum forming at the others tip he smeared it across the shaft before squeezing and pumping the dick in sync with the snap of his hips. “Oh baby~ you leaking for daddy hmm? My little needy whore likes when I fuck him good doesn’t he?” Ohm said playfully.

Anthony sharply gasped when Ryan's hand snaked around his mid, lifting his chest off the bed and causing his to fall deeper on the hot dick inside him. He keened, which turned into a strangled moan at the warm hand on his own cock. "I love it so much!" He cried out, feeling that familiar curl starting in his stomach. "Too much, too much." He thought he said in his head, but he was too out of it to realize that he spoke allowed. "It feels so good, Daddy." He sobbed, tears leaking down his face at the sheer intense pleasure that exploded throughout him. The combination of the repeated slamming into his sensitive nerves and the pumping and working of his cock made him feel so high that he was gone—eyes rolling back as his head came back to rest against Ryan's muscular shoulder. He was rendered silent and tense, feeling so ethereal but needing that one extra tick to push him over the edge. "Daddy, please." He whispered in a small voice. It wasn't enough. Too much but not enough and it hurt. The pleasure was rolled throughout his body but he needed that extra movement, something, anything.

Ryan felt himself getting close. His breathing more erratic. He grabbed Anthony’s hair to pull his head back. “Cum for me~ cum like the little whore you are” he said huskily before lustfully kissing the shit out of the other as his other hand squeezed and stroked the Italians dick to each of his thrusts. He pulled Anthony closer to go deeper if even humanly possible. Ramming his big dick deep into Anthony’s good spot. Their moans muffled by each other’s mouths. 

That was it. That was the push he needed to go over the edge. His permission. Something so carnal and primal was locked away by a single man, and his permission was the key he needed to pure ecstasy. Anthony choked back a broken sob in Ryan's mouth as he came, spurting out over his stomach and that strong hand. "Yes Daddy! I'm your whore!" He gasped into the mouth sloppily on his, feeling his dick trying to get erect again at Ry's hair pulling and brutal thrusts, but only he managed to whine and let tears loose as he came down from the beautifully clear high, the afterglow he experienced made him feel warm and comforted. But now he descended into over stimulation, where too much became so much worse as his body was too sensitive—tears releasing. He disconnected their mouths to rest his head in the crook of the beast of a man's neck, biting harshly. "Fuck, Daddy too much." He whined, squeezing down on the large cock inside him, pushing back and trying to get him to cum himself. "It hurts."

Ohm became weak in the knees seeing the tears. Fuck he hated tears. His thrusts slowed to a stop before pulling out. He took a deep breath and carefully rolled Anthony onto his back. He reached up to wipe the tears away and kiss those lips one last time. “I’m sorry Anthony” he stated and gave a warm smile down to the other. “I’ll get some stuff to clean you up” he stated and left to where he saw the bathroom was. Of course though he did jack off by himself in the bathroom, and when he returned Ohm tossed that sperm filled condom into the trash.

Anthony felt slight relief when Ryan pulled out, but whimpered when he was put on his back. Open. Exposed. He shut his legs and looked away with a shy blush. It's easier to not get attached if he can't see the other. When Ryan left the room he felt a pang in his chest that not even being sober would help him figure out. Alone and feeling the cool air of the fan wash over his skin. However, when the older came back he brightened with a smile. Eyes happy and satisfied, as if all of his assholery and rudeness to the dom was due to pent up sexual frustration. "Thank you, Ry." He manage to speak, looking down at his messy tummy with a crooked grin. Oh God. The first time that Anthony got the job, he was excited. He had a new familia, and wouldn't be lonely. Then he discovered his workload and became bitter—always cleaning up after a masked man named Ohmwrecker. At the time, the two had never met but he was the assigned crew member to clean up after him. Then one day it happened. Ohmwrecker stuck around after a kill and the Italian was ready to give his ugly ass a piece of his mind when holy fuck he saw the most attractive man in his life who introduced himself as Ryan and Jesus if he didn't masturbate to that—which unfortunately was the last year he got to play with himself before Ryan went on a spree. Long hours followed by pure exhaustion and passing out, day after day, month after month. He worked his way up and started hearing "Ohm this" and "Ryan that", which made him quite bitter towards the other, despite his secretive feelings of attraction and affection. Then came today. He couldn't take it anymore and all the pent up fake-anger exploded and God was his drunk ass thankful. He was really hoping that he wasn't too wasted so he could remember the moment forever. Distracted from his thoughts, Anthony looked over to see the wet wash cloth, and hummed in pure relaxed happiness. "Even if I don't remember this, you'll always be my daddy. In before I act like a total dick again." He promised with an honest giggle. He knew that no one could ever compare to this moment. "Want to know a secret~? You took my virginity Ryan." He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling fan, growing shy again after his burst of confidence. He let his legs fall open for Ryan to help him.

Ryan was surprised at the confession and felt a bit guilty for taking advantage when the other wasn’t sober. Especially his virginity at that. His heart ached a bit. If only they actually spent more time together. The Italian seemed like such an amazing person. He could be an asshole at times but if you get to have a conversation with him, Anthony is the nicest all rounded person. To add on, man was pretty good looking. Ohm hopes the other wouldn’t forget this moment. But he figured this was just drunk Anthony who won’t remember anything. Maybe if they are really meant for something more than this, it’ll come in the future but no matter what, Anthony holds a small part of Ohm's mind and heart even if they stay as friends. Ryan grinned at the other. “I’m honored to be the daddy to take your virginity.” He stated taking the wet rag first and wiping Chilled’s sticky mess. He chuckled a bit on how the other didn’t mind spreading out for him now. He wiped Anthony’s tummy then to his dick before switching to another wet rag to wipe Anthony’s sweat and tear stained face and moving down to his chest. Lastly, he took the big dry towel and wiped Anthony’s entire body and nodding his head when the other looked spotless. “beautiful~” he muttered and tossed the towels into the hamper. “How you feeling? Need anything?”

Anthony gasped as the cold rag his his skin, but relaxed when he felt it soothe his burning and flushed skin. He hummed, staring affectionately at Ryan with pleased and happy eyes. "I'm happy it was you." He admitted, giggling as the tickled his faith with the cloth. His face went shy, and he hid his face in the crook of his elbow out of shyness. However, it was short-lived as he leaned up and lead Ryan onto the bed, curling up to him in a cuddling position and sighing, shutting his eyes in bliss. "Just hold me. You don't have to stay—just until I sleep. Please?" He peeped open an eye to look up at him with a pleading look, like his life depended on it.

Ryan smiled and cuddled back with the other. “Of course~ I'd cuddle you anytime, just ask” he stated caressing Anthony’s face then wrapping his arms around the other. “Thank you for tonight. Let’s just make the most of this before you hate me for no reason again” he chuckled intertwining his fingers with the others. “Our night..”

Anthony smiled as if he just won the lottery. "Who knows, maybe I'll call you up in the middle of the night for cuddle sessions." He sighed in content, only like, five percent joking. "The sex was, well, the sex was fucking amazing and nothing will stop it, but I think I like this better. The comforting part. Its much more....personal." he felt a lilt in his heart, a bond. "let's cut a deal," he started, "I'll only be an asshole to you in the daytime's if maybe once or twice a week we can do this. Not the uh, sex part, but this part." He proposed, eyes closing and smiling once again when he felt their fingers intertwine, shifting so that he laid his head on Ryan's chest, slowly succumbing to his heartbeat. "Our night." He agreed.

“Heh I’d like if you weren’t an asshole in the morning too but sure. You have my number right? It would be nice to just hang out after a long day at work” he stated rubbing his thumb on Anthony’s hand. “Don’t know if you’d remember this deal in the morning though but whenever you want me to come over I’ll gladly” he said smiling. “I did take your virginity~ kinda feel pretty responsible to make sure you’re happy until you get married” he giggled.

"Mmm, I need your number Ry." Anthony opened his eyes again, rolling over towards the lit bedlamp to open the first drawer in his bedside table, grabbing a pen and loose slip of paper. He rolled back into Ryan's arm to hand over paper and pen like a school girl. "I'm happy right now." He reconfirmed, biting his lip before turning over again, grabbing a sticky note and writing 'Cuddle with Ryan ♥' on it before sticking it to the wall. He giggled, turning around again to give the older a kiss before returning to his original spot and immediately feeling the warmth again. He practically purred like a cat in heat, snuggling impossibly closer and sighing in content when his head laid in the crook of Ryan's neck in between the pillow and the sculpted man's body—giving a small peck to his jaw.

Ohm to the things and wrote his number down. “696-969-6969 ~Ryan” he rolled to the side slightly to put the items on the bedside table before moving back into position. “Now you have no excuse to not call or text me.” He giggled. “If I don’t answer, just leave a message~ or you can even let me know during work if you want me to come over.”

Anthony smiled, nodded against Ryan's chest. "Believe me, I will." He sighed, relaxing in his the warm, strong arms of the older. "Fuck, I'm gonna have the worst headache in the morning." He groaned in annoyance, but hummed. "I'll worry about it tomorrow." He mumbled, drifting off into sleep in the arms of the other. What a night he had, and nothing could probably top it. What started as the worst day quickly turned into the best.

Ryan smiled caressing Anthony’s back as the other slept. Being the gent, of course he was gonna make sure the other was gonna be okay in the morning. He waited until he heard faint snoring before slipping out of bed. He made soup, tea remedies for the other and wrote a little note. “You had a rough night. Reheat the tea and soup in the fridge before you eat. I looked on google and it’s the best hangover remedy. Make sure to take the medicine too after. See you at work ~Ry” he placed the note on the bedside table by the Italians phone and leaned over to kiss his forehead before getting dressed. With one last look and smile, he left the room then left the house heading back to the bar to see the other drunks. 

Fin.


End file.
